


Real Love Stories Never Have Endings

by orphan_account



Series: March Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone has a mark, branded with something unique to their soulmate, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are trying to find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Love Stories Never Have Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my March Challenge, for the prompts 'Matching Soulmate Marks' and 'College/High School AU'.

One morning when Dean Winchester was twenty years old, a handprint appeared on his shoulder. He did a quiet fist pump so as not to wake Sammy- they shared a tiny ass apartment just off the University of Kansas campus- but he couldn’t stop the broad grin.  It was the mark of his soulmate- presumably, his soulmate had just turned 18. He wondered what she’d look like. Whether she’d be tall, or short. He knew she’d be beautiful, even if it was only to him. He’d been getting worried- Sammy had woken up on his eighteenth birthday with a lollipop seared into his skin. It wasn't uncommon for people to wait years before their soulmate became mature enough for the mark to appear, but after two years… well, maybe he wouldn’t have to worry about his soul mate’s identity much longer. 

 In a house, in another state- Illinois to be precise, Castiel Novak woke up on an otherwise ordinary Thursday morning with the imprint of a key, a burn scar, on his hipbone. He didn’t notice it until he got into the shower. It had been slightly itchy, but he was glad there hadn't been any actual heat- a key would have been just as bad as a branding iron. He smiled, relieved.  Somewhere in the world was a person meant for him. Even though he knew everyone had a soulmate, he’d been worried that maybe he’d been the mistake, one person born without a soulmate.  He wondered when he'd meet this person, wondered what the mark they wore would look like, where it would be.  What had been considered a part of him so deeply ingrained that it marked his true love. 

They had only a short while to wait. Castiel had been accepted to the University of Kansas that fall, early decision, to study Theology and English literature.  Dean had been there for two years already, studying Mechanical Engineering; his passion was cars.  Despite this passion, he still needed to take other courses to graduate. When the fall came around, he was taking Shakespeare 101 for the English credit; one of the only open courses that gave him the graduation requirement credits. Castiel was also taking Shakespeare 101, but because it was one of the first classes on the English Literature major track. It was Castiel's first college class, but he was excelling, having loved Shakespeare in high school. He loved it so much that when the library opened up tutoring jobs for work-study students he applied, and was accepted. Dean was not doing so well- he had trouble focusing on texts that weren't half numbers and he could barely follow the story. When his younger brother finally convinced him to go to the library for tutoring, he signed up for the first available time slot. Castiel Novak - Freshman - Tuesdays and Thursdays after class. 

When they met for the first time, in the library, Dean realized that he dwarfed the younger man by nearly half a foot. He laughed and Castiel smiled, ducking his head. 

“Hi, I’m Dean Winchester- I’m your 10 o’clock?”

The boy held out his hand to shake. “Castiel Novak, your tutor.”

 After a moment of awkward standing around, Dean said: “So, Shakespeare. I don’t get it.” He dropped his book bag next to his chair and practically fell into it- Castiel watched, curious to see if it’ll hold with his weight crashing down into it.  
   
“Well, I hope to be able to help you.” He hesitated. “Is there anything in particular you’re struggling with?” The other boy pulled in on himself slightly, probably subconsciously. 

“Uh…”

“So, let’s go over the play we’re doing in class right now?”

“You’re a lifesaver.” 

—————

They met twice a week after class- sometimes in the library and sometimes over coffee. They got less and less formal as they got used to each other, became friends instead of just tutor and student.

This particular Thursday there was a James Bond movie marathon at the student center, put on by the campus’ film club. He tried to wheedle Cas into going to see it instead of tutoring. 

“Come on, Cas, they’re _classics_ , just like Shakespeare!! I can use the marathon to gather information for my comparative essay assignment.” Dean pleaded, arm around Cas’ shoulders. 

Castiel firmly shook his head. “It is a marathon, surely there will be more movies in an hour, Dean. Shakespeare first. You can do that half of the assignment.” He smiled at Dean, who stopped. 

“But, it’s _Goldfinger_. Please, Cas?”

Cas paused and the heat of Dean’s gaze and arm around him swayed him. “Alright, but we’re meeting tonight.”   
Dean grinned and Castiel could tell he was about to explain exactly how thankful he was. Instead Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and pushed- and in that split second of contact he felt like he’d been shocked. Shaken, he said “Go, have fun.” 

Dean looked just as shaken, but turned and jogged towards the student center, waving as he went. 

—————

When Dean returned to his apartment, he found Cas standing outside the door. 

“Holy crap Cas, I didn’t mean you had to wait for me.”

“I didn’t know how long you’d be.” Castiel pointed out.

“Well that’s just more reason to not wait.” Dean unlocked the door. Castiel stared determinedly at his keychain, but it’s no use- Dean was used to unlocking the door, and he has the keys back into his pocket in moments. 

When they were inside Cas fidgeted rather than opening up his backpack and getting out his study supplies. 

“Cas, what’s up? Something wrong?” 

“Dean, may I see your keys?”

He frowned, but hands the keys to Cas. “Why?”

“Are the Impala’s keys on this ring?”

“Yeah…?”

Castiel opens his jacket and pulls his shirt up just enough to expose the darkened red skin of his soulmate’s mark. The impression of a key he’d had for not even a year. Flipping through the keychain with one hand until he found the key to Dean’s baby, Castiel pressed it against the impression. A shock of electricity flows through him. A perfect match. Just like him and Dean. Hopefully, he looked up. 

“No way. There has to be a mistake. Sorry, Cas, you’re a great guy but I’m just not into guys. I’m not gay.”

“Dean.”

“Maybe you should go.”

“I will not. I have never been with _anyone_ , Dean.” Castiel reached out to Dean and grabbed his shoulder. “We do not have to be any different than we are now. Please do not discount everything. We were meant to be- perhaps not now. But God willed it.”

“I ain’t ever lived my life by what God wanted before, and if it weren’t for the marks I don’t think I’d even believe in God. Maybe not even with the marks.” 

￼“May I see yours?”

“Just a handprint.”

“Mine?”

“Guess so.” Castiel could hear the resignation in his voice. 

“Dean. If the handprint is mine, may I kiss you? Just once. Allow me one chance- the chance you’d allow any girl, have allowed any girl. If you are truly not interested, truly feel nothing, then we will forget this happened and remain Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak.”

Dean licked his lips. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote by Richard Bach. "Real love stories never have endings."


End file.
